


The Garden (Part IV)

by DHW



Series: The Garden [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW
Summary: The final part of The Garden Series. (Originally written Summer, 2008)





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no money from this piece of fiction

\--

“On your back please, Professor,” said Hermione, her bare foot tapping impatiently on the floor. She was in forest green today; her matching lace bra and knickers embroidered with tiny, delicate leaves. Severus smirked, careful not to let her see. It had only been two months since their first encounter, but already, it seemed, he was having quite the effect on her. She never wore green. Only red. 

“Yes, Mistress,” he said, lowering himself gently onto the wooden desk. “But may I enquire as to the purpose of this exercise?”

Hermione smiled slightly, her mood brightening. Submission had been hard for him, but he was learning. 

“I am hungry, and I haven’t brought a tablecloth. The desk is valuable. It would be a crime to eat food straight off the surface.” She smirked at him, running a finger up his sternum. “But I do have a willing slave at my disposal. And absolutely no qualms over eating off you.”

Slowly, Hermione began to unbutton his shirt, peeling back the white cotton to reveal the bare skin beneath. She ran her hands up to his shoulders, pushing the fabric down and off his arms. It bunched underneath him, and she had to pull hard before it came free. She let it flutter to the floor. Severus sucked in a breath as the cold table touched his bare back. 

“Cold?” she said, reaching down behind the table for the basket that contained their lunch. “Don’t worry; you’ll soon be warm enough, pet. Now, what to have?” She caressed his stomach absentmindedly. “Something sweet, I think.” 

From the basket, Hermione removed a large slice of chocolate cake. It was the rich, sticky kind, just like her grandmother used to make, complete with butter crème filling and chocolate curls. She placed it carefully upon the flat planes of his stomach, altering its position slightly until it rested just above his navel. Presentation was everything.

“You make a good plate, Professor,” she said, laughing gently, “The cake looks so much more enticing served on your skin. I wonder: will it taste of you too? Or will you taste of chocolate?”

“There’s only one way to find out, Mistress.”

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. He was cheeky for a submissive, but she’d let this one slide. Punishment was sweet, but she had something far sweeter before her now. 

“Indeed there is,” she replied, and lowered her head to take the first bite of her lunch.

\--

Severus gasped as he felt her lips touch his abdomen, the soft, plump skin kissing away the chocolate smears that still remained. He felt her moan all the way up to his chest, the deep sound vibrating through him, adding fuel to the fire of his lust. He shuddered slightly as her tongue came out to lick him clean. Suddenly she stopped, glaring up at him. 

“Plates do not move, my sweet. If you cannot stay still then I shall be forced to take drastic measures.” She licked him again, her tongue circling his navel. “I still have the shackles downstairs, and tonight I am in enough of a mood to use them. Do not tempt fate, pet.”

“Sorry, Mistress,” he said, fighting to keep still as she moved up his chest and began to suck on a pink nipple. Her teeth tightened around the pebbled flesh, and he let out a strangled groan. 

Hermione pulled back, licking her chocolate coated lips. She rose from her chair, picking up the wand that lay in the basket. Severus’ eyes widened slightly, more than a little apprehensive at the turn the situation seemed to have taken. 

“You’re so beautiful when you’re excited, Professor. I want to you watch yourself. Us. I want to you see your face as I tease you into ecstasy.” She flicked her wand, the ceiling and walls becoming transparent. Slowly, tendrils of pure silver snaked their way across the clear surfaces, pooling in the centre and spreading until each had become a mirror. He watched, fascinated, at the images they projected. A man being caressed by a woman. Himself, he came to realise. Only it wasn’t, for the man in the mirror wore a smile. He never smiled. 

It seemed this was a night for firsts. 

Hermione smirked as she undid the fly of his trousers, her knuckles brushing against his cock in a frustrating manner. She eased the black material over his hips and down his legs, pulling them off and placing them with his shirt. Her fingers worked their way up his thighs, tracing meaningless patterns on the soft, pale skin. He arched up as she traced the seam of his hip. She slapped him hard leaving a large red handprint on the side of his thigh. 

“No moving. I will not tell you again.”

Her hand didn’t return to his skin. Instead it joined the other and began to undo the clasp of her bra. Severus watched, biting his lip, as she shrugged out of the green lace and began to remove her knickers.

\--

Hermione sat straddled across his thighs, tormenting him with short, teasing strokes. Her hips moved slowly, bringing him to the edge, but stopping him from going further. Severus’ muscles were taught, straining hard against his skin as he fought to keep still. Pleasure lanced through him, becoming almost painful in its insistence for completion. 

“Do you want to move, pet?” she asked, her voice slightly shaky as she fought to keep her own lusts under control. Severus nodded, unable to form words. Hermione leant down, her lips close to his own. “Then move,” she whispered. 

His response was almost automatic. His ands came up to her hips and he rammed into her hard, stealing her breath. His lips captured hers in a kiss of lust and desperation, tongue caressing hers. She moaned and he felt rather than heard the sound. 

Hermione tightened around him, her release washing over him in waves of bliss. Severus let out a strangled groan and followed, collapsing back onto the table with a heavy thud. His arms tightened around the trembling woman resting on his chest, his hands caressing her soft, dark curls. 

“Stay with me, Severus,” she said, pressing her flushed cheek to his chest. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Severus closed his eyes, his brain barely processing what she’d just said. She sounded so vulnerable. An odd thing for such a domineering woman. He sighed gently, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to the top of her head. 

They may have been intimate, but he still had so much to learn. What they had was an arrangement, rather than a relationship. But did he want more? The decision rested with him. A leap of faith, one might call it. 

“Yes,” he whispered, smiling gently.

And Severus leapt from the ridge, wondering what lay beyond.


End file.
